Bunk Beds:Tales of Growing Up as Asgardian Princes
by MooneytheMarauderXD
Summary: A collection of short stories about Loki and Thor main protagonist is Loki growing up on Asgard. They share a set of bunk beds, so Loki never has a dull moment as he has to put up with the brother from you know where 24/7. Really rated more K but I put it as T just in case. Cover dedicated to MustacheBuddiesXD because she helped me come up with the idea. She made the picture.
1. The Bunk Beds

***** AUTHORS NOTE*** This is dedicated to MustcheBuddiesXD because she helped me come up with the idea for this. I hope you enjoy, and as always _DON'T YOU PUNY MORTALS DARE READING WITHOUT WRITING A REVIEW! Thanks! __***_**

The room was a large one, beautifully adorned with gold and all of the cosmically crystal clear colors of Asgard. It was a truly breathtaking sight – that is apart from one thing- a large golden bunk bed in the center of the room. The bed itself would have been gorgeous had it been anything but a bunk bed, but there it stood, hideously standing there as if it owned the room it was in. While both boys looked behind them at their father's bearded face, the large blonde boy looked very excited and the small black haired boy looked disgusted.

"Bunk beds father, really?" he asked impatiently.

The bearded man looked down at him sternly while the blonde boy shoved the littler boy onto the ground shouting gleefully "I CALL TOP! I CALL TOP!" as he literally jumped onto the top bunk and hopped up and down on it.

A beautiful woman crossed the threshold "Now Thor," She began calmly but firmly "wouldn't you like to ask your little brother if he would like the top bunk?"

"No, not really."

Thor's mother raised an eyebrow and his father, Odin did the same in response to his wife, Frigga and Thor knew what that meant.

He sighed "Brother, would you like the top bunk?" he asked knowing what his brother, Loki would say. Loki would say yes, but that was okay, Thor could just torment him until he gave up the top bunk. Loki thought about it and decided that the overall risks far outweighed the benefits of a top bunk.

"No brother," he started softly "you take it" and he stared at the ground solemnly.

Thor was taken aback. What was the little trickster up to by turning down the top bunk? He didn't ponder it long though, lest Loki change his mind. All of a sudden red sheets appeared on the top bunk and similar green ones appeared on the bottom.

"Alright boys it is time for you to sleep now."

"Aw, Mom!" the two little gods cried out together.

"No buts! You heard your mother!" boomed Odin

"But Father," Loki started quietly

"!" Odin yelled. Thor laughed at his brother's expense as he ascended again to the top bunk and crawled under his red sheets.

Loki got into his bed and could already hear Thor snoring loudly. Their mother, Frigga was about to exit the room when she saw an upset looking Loki. She pulled the handsome green covers up to her son's chin and sat on the side of his bed.

"A good king always puts the wants and needs of others before those of himself." She whispered and then smoothed back his jet black hair with her hand and left with Odin.

Loki found some comfort in his mother's words and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He decided that he would make a great king one day and went to sleep contented with this thought…. until Thor passed gas in his sleep. It smelled like eggs.


	2. Loki Charms

***Author's Note: This is once again dedicated to my partner in crime MustacheBuddiesXD without whom these short stories wouldn't be possible. I thought that with this chapter I would take an opportunity to explain to you why it says that Loki hates salt on my profile. As always enjoy and I'd love to know what you think of it!... _**TELL ME!**_***

When Loki walked to the dining room for breakfast one morning he couldn't help but notice how grumpy Thor was.

"Good morning, brother." He said cheerfully just to annoy his big brother

"Mrphhrrg" Grumbled Thor

"Well," Began Loki Cheekily, "who ate your bowl of cheerful this morning?"

Thor stood up and growled at Loki, then he stormed into the kitchen to demand a bowl of cereal.

Loki was smiling slyly when Thor came back in with cereal. "I think I'll get a bowl of that too." Said the little god.

"Too late, brother this was the last of it." Thor said now smiling "But would you like it, Loki? I don't want it anymore."

Loki was puzzled, why would his brother give him the last of the cereal. He was about to say no when Odin walked into the room.

"Allfather!" Thor started "I've just offered Loki the last bowl of cereal."

Odin looked pleased, his sons were sharing.

"But father!" Loki said "It's probably been tainted!"

"EAT WHAT YOUR BROTHER IS OFFFERING YOU! HEEARRRRRAAAEEERRRRGGGGGG!"

So Loki did as he was told and took a bite of his cereal "Ah! Salty!" He exclaimed

Thor laughed and Odin told Loki to stop yelling and eat his cereal, so Loki had to do as he was told.

That night, Loki was in his bed and Thor was on the top bunk, as per usual and Thor decided that the amusement from this morning's salty cereal had worn off, so he would mix it up a bit.

"Hey Loki," Thor said slyly "Did you know that there was a big evil frost giant living in this room."

Loki rolled his eyes "There is not!" He shouted, but then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move and he ran crying into his parent's room. "Mother! There's a frost giant living in my bedroom!"

Odin lauged "If only they knew the half of it."

Frigga glared at her husband "Odin! Hush!" She whispered sharply, luckily Loki didn't hear.

"Loki." His mother sighed as she pulled her son into her arms "They live on Jotenheim, not here." But Loki was so terrified that he was beyond consul. "Okay," Said Frigga. You can stay here tonight." And Loki snuggled up to his mother and fell asleep.

Back in the boy's bedroom Thor hi-fived his friend Hogun. "Thanks for the help, Hogun!" He laughed. Loki needed a good scare, don't you agree?


	3. Loki'd!

*** Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! As in all of the chapters, this is dedicated to MustacheBuddiesXD, my fellow Loki'er (you should TOTALLY GO READ HER LOKI/TONY), however this is also dedicated to those who reviewed and told me that you wanted to see some revenge for Loki. Well, here you go! Naturally I will ask you to _**REVIEW OR I WILL SET AN EIGHT LEGGED HORSE UPON YOU TO STOMP ALL OVER YOUR ODINSLEEPING BODIES.**_ Also as per request, there will be more Odin (just not here -sorry this chapter is pretty much Odin-free)***

Loki was sick and tired of Thor getting the best of him. The little god of mischief had endured quite a lot in the past few months. He had been hit in the head repeatedly with Thor's stupid hammer – several times, had salt put in his breakfast cereal, been made to believe there was a frost giant living in their room, and had been tricked into being jarged at by their father.

_Really,_ the little god thought to himself _**me**__ being tricked into __**anything**_. _I __**must**__ put a stop to this_.

He had a plan, but it was long shot, and by a long shot, he meant quite literally **a long shot.**

Thor was playing with the hooligans three: Hogun, Volstagg, and Vandral. There was an angry looking girl there too but she just sat there and Loki had a feeling he knew why she looked upset. He strode up to her and cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said sticking out his hand in a sign of friendship "I'm Loki, Thor's brother. What's your name?"

She snarled at first and batted his hand away – afraid of being made fun of – he could just be another mean little boy with intent to make fun of her for wanting to be a warrior. But when she did so, Loki looked disheartened.

"Do you want to play with me?" he asked nervously.

She stared at him some more and turned her back, but the little prince in green just wouldn't give up.

"Will they not let you play either?" The little girl nodded angrily "I understand," Loki continued "They never let me play. Always telling me I'm too small, too young, not strong enough. It really gets tiresome, don't you agree?"

The little girl warily turned to Loki "Yes." She coolly replied.

Loki smiled "Do you want to get some revenge?" he asked slyly

"Yes" Said the little girl with a hint of pleasure

"Good. I have a plan, if you are interested."

The little girl just smiled and said "I'm Sif, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Loki."

Loki grinned "The pleasure" he said "Is all mine." The two acquaintances snuck off and hid under a tree to discuss Loki's plan and how Sif could fit in to it.

After several minutes the two came out from behind the tree. They agreed that once the plan had played out, Sif could take the hooligans three if she let Loki have the pleasure of taking his brother.

"Okay Sif ready?" Loki asked eagerly.

Sif nodded her head and thought about what a fool she had to make of herself.

"Remember," Said Loki "Thor has a weakness for pretty little girls, so all you have to do is act like you like him and ask for the hammer!"

"Right." She said. Sif was focused now. She has zeroed in on her target, the large blonde boy. She didn't see why people thought he was so great – he was playing in the mud like all little boys- except for loki- did. He probably smelled bad too. But she knew that to prove that she really could be a warrior - she had to beat Thor and the hooligans three. She hated what she had to do – act stupid – but she had to admit, Loki's plan was genius.

So she meandered onto the mock battlefield the boys had made like an average girl her age and right up to Thor.

"Hi prince Thor!" she said cheerfully

"What do you wa-" Thor stopped he may have just been a little kid but he knew what a pretty girl was.

"Hi." He said back stunned.

Loki liked this girl, she got right to the point "You're really handsome." Giggled Sif.

"Thanks." Thor said trying to be as manly as possible – which is not an easy feat for a little boy.

"Oh. Wow! You must be really strong to hold that hammer!" She cooed

"What? This thing? Please! It's lighter than air. Try it!."

Sif did but she couldn't lift it.

Thor laughed and picked up his Mjolnir.

"Wow!" Sif yelled "You are strong!"

"Please." Said Thor "That's baby stuff – watch this!" and he lobbed the hammer all the way to where Heimdall was standing.

"Can I try?" asked Sif in awe.

"Sure." Answered Thor "But you'll need this to even pick it up" he said as Mjolnir came rushing back to him and he took off his belt and gave it to Sif.

"Thanks." She said and as she swung the heavy hammer back to throw it she ran fast and rammed the hammer into Vandral's face. Vandral fainted and Hogun tried to kick Sif's legs out from under her as he too took a Mjolnir to the face. Volstagg tried to run away but Sif caught him in the legs and he hit the ground hard.

She then threw the belt to Loki who caught it, put it on, and in no time had the hammer in his hand.

"Hello brother." He said cheerily to Thor "Do you know what time it is?"

Thor backed away slowly "Time for me to get the Allfather!" he yelled as he ran in the opposite direction of Loki.

Loki laughed and flashed a gorgeous smile as he threw Mjolnir at its owner, who fell on the ground writhing in pain. Loki was satisfied.

"Thanks Loki." Called Sif as she ran home to tell her parents how she had defeated Thor Odinson and the hooligans three in battle – they would be so proud of her.

"Any time Sif!" Loki yelled after her waving he too went home.

"So Loki how was your day?" Asked his mother as he climbed into her lap

"Great!" shouted Loki happily! "I made a new friend and Thor let me play with him and the hooligans three!"

"That's terrific." His mother said as she smiled.

"Where is Thor?" Asked Odin upon entering the room.

"Oh." Said Loki, "Probably just lying about in the mud as per usual."


	4. Jealousy is a Green Eyed God

******Author's Note: You have requested more Odin, and I have now given you more Odin. Once again this is for MustacheBuddiesXD because she's awesome and helps me come up with ideas for these stories through our conversations. Enjoy! As always: _REVIEW OR ELSE HEEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!_!******

It was only 7:09 in the morning and Loki was already in a foul mood. He and his brother were sitting at the breakfast table and Thor had taken it upon himself to kick Loki's ankles black and blue for the past nine minutes.

"Stop it Thor!" he whispered harshly as their mother walked into the room.

"Thor," she started "Stop kicking Loki."

"Yes Mother." The little god replied angrily. Frigga raised an eyebrow and Thor corrected himself. "I'm sorry for kicking you, Loki."

But Loki wasn't paying attention, he was busy watching his father come into the dining room, hoping that he hadn't found the "surprise" for Thor. Loki had put a big slimy frog in Thor's hammer case for later. Loki smiled slyly as he thought of Thor's reaction to the frog leaping out of the case and leaving slime and possibly frog eggs on Thor's precious Mjolnir.

"Good morning family." Odin said gruffly. Everyone but Loki greeted him in return. Odin cleared his throat. "I said good morning family!" he said a bit louder. Loki was still off in his own world. Thor kicked him.

"Ouch!" Loki shouted.

"Thank you Thor." Odin said. Thor glowed with pride. "Loki when I address you I expect you to answer! And wipe that grin off of your face when I'm lecturing you! HEEAAARRG!"

Loki shrunk into his seat "Yes, Allfather. I'm sorry."

"Good." grunted Odin "Now, down to business, Thor I think you're of age that you need to start wearing-"

"Deodorant." Loki mumbled. He got a stern look from both of his parents and was quiet.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Thor you are of the age that you need to start wearing a battle helmet, so.." He pulled out an object handsomely wrapped in red silk. Thor ripped the silk off of the object before Odin even put the gift in his hands.

Thor was stunned and delighted he snatched the silver winged helmet out of his father's hands and ran out of the room to go show his friends, the hooligans three.

"What a right lad!" Odin laughed with pride

"He didn't even say thank you…" Loki said to his mother

His mother rolled her eyes "I know" she sat down next to Loki and put her arm around her son, seeing the jealousy in his green eyes.

Odin turned his back to Loki "His running to show his friends is thanks enough," and he walked out of the room.

"Mother," Loki began

"Mhmm?"

"When will I be old enough for my own helmet?"

"Soon." Frigga replied gently "Why don't you go outside and play with Sif?"

Loki thought about it for a second and decided that it was a good idea… until Thor screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH LOKI WHY ISD THERE A FROG AND FROG EGGS ON MY MJOLNIR!"

Loki ran to the only hiding spot in the palace that Thor didn't know about before Thor, Odin, or Frigga could scold him.

**** Many months pass of Loki tormenting Thor and Thor tormenting Loki****

One morning at the breakfast table Thor was kicking Loki again but stopped when Odin and Frigga entered the room.

"Loki," Odin said with a hand behind his back "Your mother and I- well, when I say that I mean mostly your mother- have decided that you are now old enough for your own battle helmet. Here." He unceremoniously handed a golden helmet with two large curved horns protruding from the top.

"Thank you, Allfather." Loki said as graciously as he could while he thought about all of the neck problems and bablance issues it would give him,

"Well?" Said Odin impatiently "I haven't got all day, put it on boy!"

Loki reluctantly leaned forward so his father could place it on his head and sure enough- THUNK! Loki was pulled to the ground the second Odin removed his hands from the helmet.

Thor snorted and couldn't stop laughing but then went out to play and tell his friends all about Loki's helmet mishap.

Loki groaned as he started to peel himself off of the ground "Father, I can't wear this, it's physically impossible…"

"YOU'LL WEAR IT AND LIKE IT HEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG! Besides," he continued "You're too weak anyways- build stronger neck muscles like Thor and then you'll be able to walk around!"

"Odin!" Frigga started and the Allfather was silent.

"Loki why don't you go out and play while I have a talk with your father." She said brightly.

Loki went outside to the temple where all day he worked on a spell to make the helmet lighter on his head and by dinner time he had perfected it.

After dinner Thor went to shower – a rare thing for him- and Loki decided that it was high time for a little fun. Right before Thor went to shower, Loki pulled him to the side.

"Brother you know that frost giant in our room?" Loki began acting very concerned for Thor's wellbeing.

"Brother, that was a joke, don't be stupid!" Thor snapped

"No, I've really seen it, and it's moved into our bathroom, it has rather large horns."

Thor sniggered even though he was starting to be a little scared. "Well I'm not scared of this thing!" he said "I'll shower anyways." And with that he took off his clothes and went into the bathroom.

"He really does smell awful." Loki said to himself as he put his helmet on.

When he heard the water running and Thor singing about pillaging with a truly terrible singing voice, Loki made his move. He silently crept into the bathroom and stomped on the outside of the shower curtain so that Thor could only see the silhouette of a creature with horns.

Thor, having no idea what a frost giant looked like screamed and ran naked out of the bathroom slipping and sliding on the palace floors to the Allfather's throne room where Odin and Frigga were sitting. He had taken no notice of the little god in green with the horned helmet laughing as he ran.


End file.
